


One-Shots

by SpaceRavioli



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, Other, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen one shots.Traducción al inglés en progreso | English translation in progress





	1. Feliz Mes del Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Decidido a aprovechar el tiempo volvió a inhalar, todavía más hondo

Inhaló una vez, dejando que el humo llenará sus pulmones, buscando la sensación de ardor en su pecho. Hace tiempo que la había perdido, pero eso solo lo ayudaba a inhalar cada vez más hondo. 

Últimamente mirar al techo se había vuelto su pasatiempo. No era uno muy divertido, ni emocionante, pero era algo mientras fumaba. No saldría del cuarto, y prefería alejarse de los electrónicos por accidentes previos, así que contar las manchas del techo era lo que hacía mientras esperaba a que la droga surtiera efecto. 

Ahora, eran 38 manchas de humedad. Sí que se esparcía rápido, la última vez eran 35 y fue apenas ayer. Podría decirle a Larry sobre los problemas de humedad, pero eso solo era otro regaño que prefería ahorrarse.

Inhaló otra vez. Más hondo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y aunque lo escuchó a la lejanía, prefirió exhalar el humo a abrir la puerta. Pronto, su madre empezaría a gritar su nombre junto con Larry, pero se calmarían en un rato y lo dejarían en paz. Primero Larry, luego su mamá. 

Zoe nunca estuvo en la puerta para empezar.

Decidido a aprovechar el tiempo, así que volvió a inhalar, todavía más hondo. Sinceramente, pensaba que le iba a ir peor. Los gritos y caras de sorpresa habían estado, sí, pero en menor medida de lo que pensaba inicialmente. Claro, hacerlo en medio de la cena sin previo aviso fue la clave, un ataque sorpresa tanto para su familia como para él. Ni siquiera él sabía que iba a hacerlo en ese momento. 

Ni siquiera sabía que iba hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo haría?

La última calada. Aspiró todo lo que pudo, cerró los ojos y mantuvo. Ya no escuchaba gritos, pero sí el movimiento del pomo de la puerta junto con uno que otro golpe. Exhaló el humo lentamente y abrió los ojos un poco, saboreando el momento. 

—Feliz mes del orgullo, Connor


	2. Fue en Febrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Mamá! ¡No vas a creer lo que hay afuera de la casa! —Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo dejaron y esquivó la pared de la cocina para entrar precipitadamente.

Evan bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron, casi cayéndose en el tercer escalón. No le importó, ya que no se había caído ni se torcido el tobillo, pero por si acaso, se agarró a las barrotes antes de saltar el último escalón.

—¡Mamá! ¡No vas a creer lo que hay afuera de la casa! —Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo dejaron y esquivó la pared de la cocina para entrar precipitadamente. Su mamá respingó ante el susto, pero Evan estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por salvarse de un moretón o una cortada nueva. Heidi lo cargó antes de que hiciera alguna otra barbaridad.

—Alto ahí, pequeñín—Dijo, acomodando a su hijo entre sus brazos—No queremos que se repita el accidente de la semana pasada, ¿o sí? —Evan negó con la cabeza de manera exagerada y Heidi rió ante sus gestos. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó las ojeras bajo los ojos de su mamá. 

—¡Mamá! 

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Hay un camión, mamá! ¡En la entrada de la casa!

Heidi tragó saliva en seco, borrando la sonrisa de su cara por un momento. Por suerte, Evan estaba tan distraído viendo por la ventana el camión. ¡Era gigante! Seguro que era igual a los que tenía de juguete, bueno, no todos, tenía uno amarillo que no se parecía en nada al de la entrada. ¡Tenía que verlo de cerca! 

—Escúchame Evan…—Empezó a decir Heidi mientras bajaba a su hijo al suelo. Se acuclilló frente a él, para ponerse frente a frente tal como había leído en un artículo sobre crianza, ya que así podía comunicarse mejor con él sin hacerlo sentir amenazado.

—¿Ese es papá? —Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Heidi se quedó sin palabras, y el niño aprovechó su silencio para salir corriendo a la puerta de entrada, la mujer casi lanzándose detrás de él.

—¡Evan! ¡Espera!

Evan hizo caso omiso a su mamá y abrió la puerta como pudo. Cuando por fin logró gritar ese gran obstáculo de su camino, corrió por el camino de entrada sin zapatos hasta encontrar a su papá. El señor estaba hablando con otro señor con un cigarro, ambos recargados en la camioneta. Cuando Heidi salió segundos después tras Evan, su esposo ya lo traía en brazos, incluyéndolo en la plática.

Quiso sonreír ante la escena, pero no pudo. Solo sintió un sabor amargo en la lengua y un entumecimiento en los labios. Evan se veía tan contento en los brazos de su papá, hablando del camión y sobre cómo se lo contaría a los demás en la escuela. 

Heidi respiró hondo, y dejó que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Quieres sentarte al volante, Evan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este me quedó un poco... si
> 
> Kudos y comentarios se aprecian <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en mucho tiempo, woah, realmente no sé que decir más que necesito sacudirme un poco el polvo a la hora de escribir, uh(?) 
> 
> Trataré de escribir ahora que estoy de vacaciones, y aunque probablemente alguien ya haya escrito temas con estos temas, quiero intentarlo también.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios se aprecian!


End file.
